Sakura's Fifty
by earthbender068
Summary: Fifty different themes 10 per guy centered around Sakura & the men of Naruto. Pairings include, SakuxKankuro, SakuxShika, SakuxShino, SakuxNeji, & SakuxKiba. I'll try to change the filters as the story progresses, rated T for mild lang/adult situations
1. Kiba's X

so this is really, really not edited. to be honest, i'm not please with it. i'm actually too tired to go back over it. horrible author aren't i?

anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIBA!!

and i don't own Naruto or Kiba.

_****__**#1 Blow.**_

If the wind sounded angry, then the thunder was pissed. The two found shelter in an abandoned home, while returning from their mission. The trees blown, so hard the tops nearly touched the ground. There were no lights, but the amount of lightning kept the living room they were in bright. This was when Kiba learned Sakura's fear of thunderstorms. Kiba would have never told anyone of his feelings for her, until he was sure of them himself. His opportunity came when the room was flooded with lightning for ten minutes straight. He pulled her close, stroking her back, and blowing on the back of her neck to comfort her. If he didn't have the canine hearing, he would not have heard her whisper, "Never let me go."

_**#12 Hero.**_

Hero was not a word Sakura was use to hearing about herself. She recognized Naruto, Shino, and Kiba as heroes. Even Neji or Kakashi sensei. They were heroes who on mission after mission were pushed to near death protecting their village. So when Kiba was asked by the academy students, on Parents' Day, who his hero was, without missing a beat named his wife. Sakura's head snapped to his direction. "Why you may ask," he continued. "Because after we're done playing hero, she's truly the hero that brings us back to life."

_**#36 Whine.**_

A slow whine was heard from the three year old at his feet.

"Bed pup, now." Kiba instructed. He swatted the boy with the newspaper. More whining. Kiba loved his kids, all four, but he never understood how Sakura hadn't manage to kill one of them.

He felt guilty for being gone so often and leaving her here with them. And now all four are sick and twice as whiney. Plus he was starting to feel a little feverish. Since Sakura was away on a mission, he was left in charge. Kiba did the next best thing he could do. He called his mom. Tsume listened to the voice whine over the phone. She finally relented and agreed to come over to help. 'Funny how at his age, he can still sound like a pup.' Tsume thought as she approached the house with chicken noodle soup.

_**#21 Move.**_

There was a moment, a single, small, quiet moment after he and Sakura were together that Kiba loved. It was that few seconds of a connection that kept him still. He was frozen and didn't want her to move. It was almost as if her were in a trance. The hormones racing to his brain screaming at him to take her again. To pull her even closer to him, but something stopped him. It was his mind saying, 'Don't move, don't spoil it.'

_**#26 Please.**_

Kiba never begged. Ever. How is it that the dog nin found himself whispering, "Please, more Sakura." Over and over. Each night the dream had him begging the pink haired girl. His voice crying out to her and feeling as if he were on fire from her touch. Normally this would not be a problem, but Kiba was sharing a tent with Shikamaru, who didn't appreciate the Inuzuka male humping his leg.

_**#46 Sexiness.**_

In a bar with a few beers and a bunch of married men, sexiness is a lot different than reality. These very foolish, or drunk men would describe a woman of perfect proportions. Long hair and soft skin, purring like a kitten. But get these men home in front of their girlfriends or wives, and sexiness takes on a whole new meaning. Kiba often wondered if any of those other men at the bar that night would understand just how sexy it is too see your wife in your t shirt as she hugged your pillow, trying to fill your empty side of the bed. Probably not.

_**#6 Chain.**_

A simple chain, was what he wanted to give her. He looked all the choices over until one struck his eye. This night had to be perfect, and he had to have to perfect gift. The vendor placed the necklace in a box and wrapped it in pink paper. Sakura gasped as she opened the gift. Inscribed on the gold necklace were those three words he was so nervous about saying. She flung herself on the tracker.

"I love you too!" Sakura shouted with glee.

_**#16 Ride.**_

Akamaru hated for anyone other than Kiba to ride on him. It made him feel like a horse, which he was not. Having Kiba on his back was more intimate. It reinforced their bond as best friends. Kiba knew this, so only in extreme emergencies would Kiba even suggest to Akamaru that he allow someone to ride his back. Like when Kiba's human best friend, Shino was hurt on a mission. That is why when Akamaru nudged the pink haired kunoichi onto his back, Kiba knew there was something special about her.

_**#31 Rush.**_

Patience was not a word often associated with on Inuzuka Kiba. Or really with any Inuzuka. He hurried through meals, until Sakura showed him how to slow down, and enjoy her company. He rushed through reports, so he could join her in bed. But now here she was in a hospital bed, and he was in no rush for her to wake up. The A ranked mission had taken it's toll on her, and he wanted her to rest and recover. He was in no hurry to have to tell her of the child they lost, that they didn't even know she was carrying. The top of his shirt was still wet from his own tears, and he stroked her hand hoping with just a little hope, the dream that made her smile in her sleep was more pleasant than the reality that awaited her.

_**#41 Yellow.**_

Kiba hated the color yellow. For someone that sees with his nose often more than his eyes, many things were given a color. The hospital for example, was a dingy and sickly shade of yellow. He hated the hospital even more. That was until he fell in love. The girl with the pink hair, that basked in the rich shade of green, worked at the ugly yellow hospital. Each day he would find a reason to be near her there. The ugly yellow began to fade. It was replaced with the green that surrounded Sakura. The green a color of the forest and everything that Kiba loved. One day he turned around to see no more yellow, only the pink haired girl, so full of love for him, it poured out of her.

* * *

i'll be doing ten on gaara too, but i need to rest. guess who got sick from their six year old??

review if you have the strength.

terri


	2. Kankuro's X

I've never done drabbles or themes, but I thought I'd give it a try. Mind you I'm very tired, and I hope these are coherent. I am a big Sakura fan, so I've got ten themes each planned for her and Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. I hope you guys like. Here's Kankuro's Ten.

* * *

_**#2 Butterfly.**_

Kankuro watched Sakura run through the meadow. He loved being in Konoha, watching his favorite medic, who apparently is afraid of one of the most beautiful creatures. He laughed watching the butterfly chase the pink haired girl. After a few more screams, he asked what would be his reward for saving her. Anything she complied. Chakra strings attached themselves to the yellow and black butterfly, pulling it away into the forest. Kankuro was anxious to see what 'anything' really involved.

_**#7 Dance.**_

"Hell no," the puppet master firmly answered. There was no way he was going undercover as a dancer for the mission in front of him. "Get someone else Gaara."

"What is it puppet master, two left feet," teased the visiting kunoichi. "Because dancing is so much like making love, and you can do that right?"

Kankuro could feel the teasing in her voice. "I do just fine Haruno san."

"I was just going to say, if you needed someone to teach you, all you have to do is ask," a pink eyebrow raised, eying him.

"I'll take the mission." Kankuro conceded. At two am he was outside her door, waiting for his first lesson.

_**#11 Fly.**_

Kankuro pushed her in the swings.

"Higher, I want to be able to fly!" Sakura giggled.

He pushed harder and higher she flew. When she reached the top of the arc, Sakura leap from the swing, arms out trying to fly. Once the momentum had gone, she began to plummet toward the earth. She felt a funny pull guiding her back to the ground as chakra strings kept her from falling.

"Again," she cheered, running to the swing.

_**#17 Kissing.**_

A furious Kankuro raced through the house looking for his wife. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"Sakura! Where are you," he bellowed. Finding her in the den reading.

"Do you know what I just caught your daughter doing," he could barely get the words out between anger and fear. Anger that the Uchiha kid had the nerve to kiss his daughter, and fear because at fourteen she was no longer his little girl. "That Uchiha kid had his tongue down her throat!"

"It's called kissing dear, remember?" Sakura laughed at the overprotective father standing in front of her. She rose from her chair and pulled him close. Her lips met his, and she whispered in his ear. "You used to do that to me."

The reality of too many missions, and not enough Sakura finally hit him. His anger subsided as he lifted his bride, and took her into their bedroom, to reacquaint him with such a basic form of touch.

_**#23 Feet.**_

If Inuzuka Kiba could see him now, he'd die. If Aburame Shino knew about this he'd want to kill himself. If Gaara was ever told, hell he'd want Gaara to kill him. But having Sakura rub his feet was such a turn on, and she knew it. It calmed him, and once when he fell asleep during it, he awoke to pink toenails.

So here he sits, with the girl of his dreams rubbing his feet, with chakra enhanced hands. The sensation rising up his leg to the middle of his crotch. Soon enough his pink haired lover would climb on top of that and massage it in a different way.

Fuck those other guys, they had no idea how marvelous this was.

_**#27 Radiant.**_

Is it possible for someone to glow? For someone to be so happy they actually transmit an aura? That's how Kankuro felt when he first laid eyes on his bride. Her ceremonial robes matching the color of her hair perfectly, her small, yet serious smile given to everyone in attendance. Seeing her come to him, caused tears to pool in his eyes. Sakura was radiant. She was beauty. At this moment in time, she was perfection.

_**#32 Scared.**_

Missions with her scared him. He wasn't one hundred percent. He was constantly worried about her. Some couples thrived off being in combat together. Kankuro thought they were insane. Seeing someone take a swing at her, took a lot of his willpower not to rip that person to shreds. It scared him she could be hurt or worse dead. It scared him, the idea, that he would have to carry a lifeless body, back to her hokage. Little did he know, she felt the same fear about him.

_**#37 Vanity.**_

"I'm not vain," he answered. "This takes a long time to apply."

"Sure, whatever," she called back from their bedroom. "I see you in there looking at the gun show."

"Like I haven't caught you staring at your butt in the mirror, now who's vain," he countered.

"Maybe, if you came over and stared at it I wouldn't have to," she winked at him.

He didn't need to be told twice, almost leaping from the bathroom onto their bed.

_**#42 Moon.**_

Sakura was running as fast as she could. 'Stupid Ino pig and her stupid dare.'

How could she let this game of truth or dare get this far? How could she look the Kazekage and his brother in the eyes again. More importantly, how long would the permanent marker that graced her butt cheeks reading, 'I love Sand nin,' would stay.

Kankuro and Gaara were still staring at the window, they had just seen the bottom pressed against.

"Looks like these Leaf girls know how to have fun." Gaara said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I recognize that butt!" Kankuro had only seen it that morning as it was climbing into his shower.

_**#47 Light.**_

"You are my light in darkness. Marry me." Kankuro looked into her green eyes. He had thrown all abandonment to the wind. Sitting in the hospital waiting for her was torture, when he was told she might not live, he wanted to scream. After Kiba and Shino held him from running into the operating room he did scream. He felt his light leave him. He didn't care if it seemed hasty, or he didn't have a ring. Letting her know how important she was to him mattered more than anything. Now that she was recovering, he asked her to always be his light.

* * *

love kankuro...so hot and smexy. i'll try to get to shikamaru soon.

review if you want.

terri.

songs used:

Butterfly by Back-On

Dance from the Naruto Soundtrack by Toshiro Masuda

'Fly'dom by Back-On

Kissing You from the Romeo and Juliet Soundtrack by Desiree

Move Your 'Feet' by Junior Senior

'Radiant' Light by Christopher Franke

'Scared' by Three Days Grace

'Vanity' Angel from DDR

Yellow 'Moon' Naruto Ending by Akeboshi

Gimme da 'Light' by Sean Paul


	3. Shikamaru's X

Here's Shikamaru's ten. They are just drabbles/themes of different points in the pair's life. They aren't in any particular order of happenings either. I actually go the 'random' words from songs listed in my iPod.

* * *

_**#4 Broken.**_

"I don't understand how it could have broken?" Nara Yoshino looked at the lazy boy recliner in the living room. "It was fine this morning?"

Nara Shikaku rubbed his neck staring at his favorite chair in the house. The handle was practically ripped off and the back of the chair almost broken in two.

"Do you think Shikamaru knows what happened dear," she looked at her husband. Then she rationalized. "But how could he when he was at the academy all day?"

Shikaku turned his head to the side and looked closer at the chair.

"Don't worry about it hun, it was time I got a new chair anyway," he said to his wife as she turned and went into the kitchen. Shikaku then pulled the pink hair that were across the top of the chair.

"At the academy all day my ass, those two owe me a new chair," he said to himself, picturing the latest model with massagers in the back and heated cushions.

_**#9 Eyes.**_

The nurse handed Shikamaru his newborn son. He looked curiously at the boy studying his features, memorizing them. This child had to be the most beautiful infant in the world he thought. None of his mother's bright pink hair, thank God. There was something unusual about him though. Something Shikamaru was sure to fade with time.

The second son the Nara couple had in Shikamaru's mind, was definitely the most beautiful child to ever be born. Shikamaru felt he'd dodged another genetics bullet as he kiss mass of dark brown hair on the boy's head. This child too, held the same unusual trait his older brother had not yet let go of after two years.

Son number three to the ANBU strategist was twice as handsome as son one or two, Shikamaru whispered to a tired wife resting in the hospital bed. Sooner or later God's going to get me he laughed rubbing the mounds of chocolate brown hair. Maybe God already got his payback, looking closer at this child. 'Well, so far just like your two older brothers,' the shadow nin said shaking his head.

When Sakura decided that son four was enough, Shikamaru was slightly disappointed. He never knew being a father could be so much fun, especially when you have the most gorgeous infant handed to you by a nurse. Squinting, he examined the tresses of hair in the last Nara boy to be born to him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, as his wife shook her head at him. However looking at the last of his bloodline, he couldn't help but think of the odds for all of his children to be born with this one weird trait.

The photographer placed the four Nara boys ages, eight, six, five, and two, clad in Christmas sweaters in place around a fake Christmas tree, as Shikamaru cursed whoever came up with the idea of family photos for Christmas cards, which for some reason had to be taken in October. Sakura fussed and handed him son number five, or as they secretly called him, 'Surprise.'

The photographer looked at the parents asking, "Does the youngest one have a green eye and a brown eye like the other four?"

Shikamaru smiled replying, "Yup, since the day they were born, but a hell of a lot better than getting their mother's hair."

The photographer nodded in agreement. Sakura laugher to herself, knowing Shikamaru hadn't examined Surprise's locks close enough to see the random pink strands flowing through it.

_**#14 Hinata vs. Neji.**_

"How can you like Neji's better?" Sakura asked. "Hinata's had so much more flavor and kick, like chili should."

"Because I have taste." He answered his girlfriend. "Face it despite the fact that women belong in the kitchen, doesn't make them naturally better cooks. Neji's chili is just better."

The two stared at one another, as the crowd waited for the announcement from the two shinobi that were judging the chili cook off.

"Belong in the kitchen, better cooks huh? I see. Thank you for your insight Nara san, maybe a night or four sleeping on the lonely, sex-less, hard sofa, will validate your argument." Sakura glared.

Naruto interlaced his hand into Hinata's. Her left hand was busy holding the first place ribbon, that was awarded to her in an unanimous decision between the two judges.

_**#44 Simple.**_

Nara Shikaku would laugh out loud when he reminded his son of the simple life the boy once bragged that he wanted. Nothing exciting or dramatic. Quiet and calm. Where did it go wrong, what changed his plans. How could a desire for a laid back life turn into one of being the top advisor for the newly appointed hokage, active ANBU captain, husband, as well as father. Far from simple and quiet was a home that had five boys, constantly playing ninja, attacking one another, him, their mother, or any shadow that dared to dance on the wall. Add to that a mother who had the patience of a saint putting up with the yelling, running, spilling, breaking, or in general, the chaos that was their home. Even Kiba said their house was noisy.

And about that wife, that plain and simple wife. HA! Is what his father would say. Shikamaru would be inclined to agree. Sakura was a thousand times more than simple or plain. Stunning was more like it. He knew he'd lucked out when he saw a twinge of jealousy from other men in the village, who were still wondering how _he_ could end up with such a beautiful woman. Hell, it still baffled him after fourteen years of being together. While they dated, he surprised himself with how many guys he'd actually threatened for looking at her the wrong way. More over his classmates were surprised at the possessiveness the genius had when it came to the sixth hokage's teammate.

It was when he realized he had fallen in love with the pink haired woman, that the plan for a simple life had been blown out of the water. She like any other member of her former genin cell, could not or would not allow a simple life for them. Thus anyone remotely involved with them would be dragged into a whirlwind of adventures. As he sat on the porch of his parents' house looking at the sky, he had to agree with his father that, he would not change one part of the life _they_ had chosen for him.

_**#49 Late.**_

"What do you mean it's late," he asked. His hands fidgeting.

"I mean it's not here yet," she replied as she paced the bedroom.

"I know what late means." Shikamaru looked up at her from the armchair he was sitting in.

"Then why did you ask?"

"How can it be late?"

"Honestly, Shika you already know the answer to this question." Sakura stopped in front of their bay window to look out in the night sky. "No wonder Kiba told Naruto I couldn't be the medic for that last mission, he could already smell the change in hormones."

"This can't be happening." Shikamaru listened to the house that was finally still. Four boys. Now possibly five. Maybe he'd get lucky and this would be a girl. Or this one would like Shogi, or at least sit still long enough to learn.

"Well, I guess we can just name this one Surprise." Sakura whispered as her husband embraced her, rubbing her stomach.

_**#19 Loneliness.**_

Shikamaru masked his chakra standing outside the examining room. The room that held his wife and the last of the Uchiha clan. With the exception of Naruto, each member of the famous 'retrieve Sasuke' cell he led, now referred to him as 'the traitor.' His personal mission completed, he returned to Konoha since his life no longer had a revenge driven purpose. Now he was being examined by a very pregnant Sakura to be cleared for mission duty. Shikamaru's mission was to make sure the Uchiha knew his place.

"This is your first child," he asked looking at her stomach.

The medic waddled around the examining table, slightly embarrassed when her belly bumped his knee.

"Yes, and I would never admit this to Shika, but I'm scared. Look into the light." Sakura shone a light pen to examine his eyes.

"So you two are happy?"

Shikamaru's ears perked up at the question. Uchiha wouldn't have the nerve to hit on his wife.

"Very, I never knew I could feel this way. Look up Sasuke." She pointed the light up slightly. Picking up the notebook she began to take notes. "It looks like your eyes should be good. No sign of damage from the sharingan."

"He loves you?"

"Yes, he does, and he tells me everyday," the kunoichi cursed as she dropped her pen. Bending over was not as easy as it once was.

Sasuke hopped from the table to pick up the pen. Shikamaru walked into the room.

"Hun, we have dinner in less than thirty minutes with Kiba and Shino," he stated. His eyes studying the Uchiha. Shikamaru recognized the glare on his face as the same pained expression Sasuke had as a student, then a genin. Somehow this was different. What was it?

"Thanks Shika. Okay Sasuke you are all clear. Just give this paperwork to the nurse." Sakura signed the form and handed it to Sasuke.

The use of only his name and no honorific stabbed Sasuke's heart, Shikamaru observed. Even more so Shikamaru noticed the stare Uchiha gave him when he placed his arm on Sakura's back. After years of trying to figure out what the hell was the Uchiha's problem, a small thought crossed Shikamaru's mind. 'We assumed the glare was from anger, but now it's clear, it was actually a heartbreaking stare, the look of loneliness.

_**#34 Truth.**_

"Tell me honestly." Shikamaru looked at the brunette girl. He leaned back on the chair as they were sharing a meal at her apartment.

"I want the truth!" Sakura demanded in a restaurant across town. She didn't care if it was crowded or if she was being loud. She wanted the blue haired man across from her to be honest, for once.

"Did you sleep with someone else," the jounin asked their respectful lovers.

At each table the man and woman both lowered their heads unable to look the shinobi in the eyes, confirming the rumors.

Shikamaru stood and tossed his napkin onto the table. Disgust crossed his face as he looked at her.

As he was leaving the apartment he could hear her shout, "It's not like you weren't picturing _her _when we were together."

A firm slap echoed through the restaurant. Whispers flew across the mouths of the other diners, as the hokage's apprentice grabbed her bag.

"Come on, you cheated on me in your heart everyday, it's always been _him_," he said the sting of the slap making his eyes water.

Sakura ran from the restaurant, through the streets of the village. She bumped into the chest of the man she'd 'secretly' longed for for over a year.

Shikamaru tumbled back as the pink haired girl he'd loved for over a year fell into his chest.

_**#24 Nuts.**_

He must be going crazy, Shikamaru thought. How could he let Sakura talk him into letting Ino's kids stay with them for the weekend. Three girls, the exact image and attitude of their mother. He was so happy that he and Sakura didn't have any kids. Both agreeing that once they had been married for five years, they would _consider_ having _one_ child. The way Ino's girls whined, cried, and yelled put their mother to shame. His and Sakura's quite house now full of noise and commotion. 'Maybe,' he said to himself, 'after these three days, Sakura will decide not to have any kids.' He couldn't imagine what came over his best friend, to have more than one kid. One was enough, he thought any more than that was just nuts.

_**#39 Wind.**_

He knew he should tell her, or at least stop looking. It was difficult though. Sakura was standing there with her latest boyfriend, a guy with blue hair, talking to Hinata and each time a gust passed through the street, the mini skirt Sakura was wearing, would rise up a little higher.

'How can she not noticed it,' he thought. 'Damn her legs are sexy.'

"Shikamaru, where are you today," his brunette date waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying," the shadow nin tried to cover up.

'Damn it he stopped looking.' Sakura thought to herself. 'Guess I'll have to go with my back up plan.'

Suddenly the contents of Sakura's bag spilled onto the ground. As she bent over to pick them up, Shikamaru's eyes became glued once again, as he silently prayed for just a little more wind.

_**#29 Rain.**_

They had argued about it for two hours. Two hours Shikamaru thought he could have been doing nothing, but no Sakura was just as stubborn as he was. Who was _she_ to tell him how to pack his weapons pouch? _He_ had made chunin and jounin before she did. _He_ was also in ANBU before she was, and even after they were married he continue with the elite force. So how could _she _tell him how to prepare for a mission. He knew she'd be sneaky and put the flash bombs in there anyway. Relieve washed over him, knowing she was such a stubborn girl, as he pulled out one of the flash bombs in the pouring rain to brighten the sky with light and cover the ground with shadows long enough to kill his opponent.

* * *

i'm working on my Shino one's too. read and review if you want, but be gentle. i'm so worn out now that i'm not sure all of this made sense.

terri.


	4. Shino's X

So here's Shino's Ten. When I got to Seasons, I swear it became something so long, it was a one shot or two shot at least instead of the normal theme/drabble. So look for that sometime over the next week. For those of you reading 'Home Again,' I'm working on that too. Just give me a little time. I haven't abandoned it. :)

terri.

* * *

_**#28 Band.**_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND YOU BAKAS!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs to Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru. "Why does he have a tattoo!!"

As if to add effect to her words, Sakura pulled the sleeve of her soon to be husband's shirt revealing a tattoo on his upper arm. The band of sakura blossoms wrapped around his muscular arm. Placed on each blossom was the image of two destructive bugs of the Aburame clan.

The three jounin looked at the raging cherry blossom in front of them. Each could only blink as they wondered when she crossed the line into being a complete and even more so scary version of her mentor.

"I'm waiting!" The sound of her foot tapping growing more irate, if possible.

"Well, Sakura chan, see it was his bachelor party, and we were drinking and," Naruto stumbled over the words.

"And you did something completely stupid!" Sakura screamed. How was she going to explain this to the elders of the Aburame clan.

"Listen Sakura, he wasn't the only one to get a tattoo that night we all did." Kiba pulled his sleeve up to show off his tattoo of his clan fangs wrapped around his arm with shadows below them. Shikamaru moved his arm to let her see the same tattoo on his arm. Naruto took off his coat to reveal a tattoo of a the swirl of his curse mark seal and the symbol for the Hyuuga clan intertwined.

"Have you shown that to Hinata yet?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, knowing the heiress would be equally pissed.

"Uh, no not exactly." Naruto answered.

"Mhm." Sakura looked at the four. The feeling of being scolded by Iruka sensei quickly returning to their memories.

"Come on Sakura appreciate the gesture, I mean Shino's the first one of us getting married. He wanted to do something to show his love is permanent. We all did." Naruto finally said. The other three nodded in agreement.

Sakura noticed Shikamaru's hand slipping over Kiba's.

"Ugh! You guys are so infuriating!" Sakura stormed from the room. A collective sigh was released as they knew her anger was subsiding.

Later that night, Sakura asked the bug nin, if he thought one would look cute around her belly button.

_**#8 Dare**_

"How dare he ask me that?" Shino said untying his weapons holster and placing it on the dresser. "He's got some nerve."

"Shino, what did you expect?" Sakura answered him. She rubbed the lotion on her skin and walked over to their bed slipping inside. "They've been dating for over a year. And it's Kiba's son. She will be more than loved and taken care of. Come to bed."

"It has nothing to do with Kiba. Nothing, you know how much I love him, but it's my daughter. My only daughter." Shino pulled his shirt off and headed toward their bathroom.

Sakura knew this conversation was far from over, and she made herself comfortable with a book, waiting for her husband to return. She could hear him muttering to his bugs about the situation.

"How can you be happy about this," he asked slipping into bed. He removed the book from her hand and pulled her into his arms. Security when everything else was crumbling.

"Because, I remember how in love with you I was when you asked my father for permission to marry me," she smiled softly at her husband and kissed his nose.

He hated when she was right.

_**#23 Air.**_

Fourteen year old Shino had a problem with Sakura. He wanted to speak to his father about it, but couldn't or at least didn't know how. When she was near him there was no air. It was suffocating. At first he thought it was her perfume. Something about it made him choke slightly. The sensation drove his bugs crazy. It would get to the point that his head hurt from lack of oxygen. So he avoided her like the plague she was to his body.

At fifteen, he realized that it didn't matter if he stood directly next to her or twenty feet away, because now not only did her perfume cause his airway to close, but so did the sound of her voice. It wrapped around his throat choking him, to the point he'd have to hurry from the room for fresh air. That posed a problem, since Aburames were not know to run anywhere that wasn't mission related. Now it wasn't just her scent, but her voice. He didn't fancy the fact that a fellow Leaf shinobi, a kunoichi none the less, would be the death of him.

When he turned sixteen, it became apparent that someone had it out for him. One more than one occasion, he was sent on missions with the pink haired girl. The sensation of her hand on his as she healed his cut was still fresh on his skin. What the hell was happening to him. In a tent beside her, he could hear her soft snoring. His throat sealed off, the hairs on his arms stood up, and as much as he fought against it his pants tighten. Weak his ass, Uchiha was an idiot, this woman was dangerous.

_**#3 Run.**_

"Uh, Shino...I don't know how to say this, but you'd better run." Sakura looked at her new boyfriend with a serious expression.

"What do you mean, why," he asked as an eyebrow was raised over his sunglasses.

"Well, it's just that Ino saw us kissing," Sakura stammered. "And she told Shika, who told Chouji, who had lunch with Naruto."

Sakura's explanation was cut off as a cry was heard throughout the streets of Konoha.

"ABURAME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING OUR SAKURA CHAN?!" Naruto screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Shino and Sakura turned around to see Naruto and Kakashi racing toward Shino. The angered faces of Sakura's closest friends alone told Shino he should have listened to Sakura when he had the chance.

_**#38 Touch.**_

Her skin looked so delicate. A trace of his finger, showed how soft her skin was against his callous fingertips. As he ran his hand over her cheek, he sighed deeply. For the past four days she had remained this way. Eyes closed, body still, and breathing shallow. He wanted to pick her up and hold her, but the bandages that covered her burn marks wouldn't allow it. Tsunade healed her so there would be no scars on her pale skin, but that wouldn't stop the pain. He felt guilty for not being there with her on this mission. However he was grateful that the fire only touched her left arm and side of her body. The stroke of his hand over her cheek, made her smile in her sleep. He made a vow that from that moment on nothing like this would ever touch her again.

_**#43 Clean**_

Sakura looked at her husband as if he'd grown a second head. His entire face was practically covered with the exception of his eyes.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Ifts mfy tfurn tfo clfefan tfhe bafby," mumbled a reply from inside the pillowcase that was wrapped around his mouth.

"What? Oh Shino, take that off I can't understand you." Sakura pulled the fabric away from his mouth.

"I said it's my turn to clean the baby, and you don't have to be an Inuzuka to smell what he's left me." Shino replied.

A whiff of the nursery, and Sakura laughed, "Good luck with that! I'm off to meet Ino."

Sakura ran from the house as the smell crept from their son's room and literally grabbed Shino and pulled him in. Curse girls' night out he thought.

"Wait, honey don't you want to switch times," were the famous last words as Aburame Shino was put on poopy doodie duty.

_**#33 Seasons.**_

For sometime Shino hated the change of seasons. It reminded him of a time in his life where each day was plagued with sadness in two forms. His father gone. The girl he loved from afar, he now hated. Winter. Spring. Summer. Fall. None gave him any relief.

_**#13 Hate.**_

If there was any mission Shino hated taking, it was one with Ino Yamanaka. She was as loud as Naruto, as quick tempered as Kiba, and basically a pain in his ass. There was never a way for her to know it though. He kept his emotions guarded as always, but secretly wanted to smoother her in her sleep. Kiba chuckled at the subtle body language his oldest friend gave off. "I feel the same way man," Kiba would comment.

Sakura loved when Shino had missions with Ino. He always came home grumpy and irritable. The bug nin would complain for a half an hour, then pull Sakura into his arms and ravish her the entire night. She wondered how mad he'd be if he knew she asked Tsunade to assign him a mission with Ino at least once a month.

_**#18 Melody.**_

The music sounded through the house. Shino could hear it before turning the door knob. His oldest son greeted him at the door.

"Good your home, make her stop. It's been the same song for the last three hours," he looked at his father as he left their home. Not too far behind was Shino's second son.

"Where's your mother," Shino asked the pair.

"She's in there with her," he jumped off the back steps, running to catch his brother.

Shino knocked softly on his daughter's door, but realized there was no way either could hear him. He opened the door and found clothes scattered around the room. He raised his eyebrows. His daughter was the exact image of her mother. Even as an infant her body rejected the bugs that are infused in every Aburame. The clan leader was not sure why every article of clothing was on her bed, even some of her mother's. The smile of his daughter melted his heart.

"What is going on here," he asked. Sakura got up and quickly walked toward her husband. She kissed him quickly and led him to his study. "Koi, what is going on?"

"Well, see honey, she has her first date tonight." Sakura stated.

"What! Why wasn't I told? And with who," he asked. His daughter on a date. He remembered the things he used to do with Sakura on a date. "No, she's not going."

"Don't over react. She's been looking forward to this all week," Sakura shook her head at her husband. "Haven't you noticed how she's been sing the entire week?"

Shino did remember the melody of her voice filling the house the entire week. He didn't care.

"It doesn't matter. She can't go," he sat at his desk. "Do you remember what we did on our dates?"

"Yes, and look at how happy we are now," his wife sat on his desk in front of him. "You are being a silly man."

"Who is this boy that thinks he's worthy of my daughter, my only daughter," the Aburame head began thinking of ways to torture the boy.

"You already know him. You've known him all his life, and in fact you're his Godfather," a smile crossed Sakura's face.

"Hell no! Not Kiba's son," Shino shouted.

"Oh silly man, you couldn't ask for a better first date for her." Sakura chuckled at her husband as she slipped down into his lap.

_**#3 Colors.**_

Many people thought of Shino as a guy that only saw black and white. The was only black and white in his world there was no gray area. He would have to agree with them. That was until Sakura came into his life. She brought color to his world. Pink, green, yellow, orange, blue. His world opened to new life, and he was able to see the middle ground. She opened his eyes to a world that was different. The flood of colors warmed him. If anyone would ask him to describe what Sakura had given him, he would say a rainbow of colors, that wrapped his world in love.

* * *

review if you'd like!


	5. Neji's X

hey guys, how are ya? fine, i hope. here's neji's ten drabbles with our fave pink haired kunoichi. so i've done kankuro, shikamaru, shino, now neji. next is mr inuzuka himself. hope you guys like.

oh for those of you new to this story, i took fifty random words from song titles in my iPod. i then took my five fave guys to pair sakura with and randomly gave them ten words each. then i sat down and wrote drabbles for each with sakura. hope that makes sense...

insert witty 'i don't own naruto' line here...

* * *

**_#15 Club_**

Neji stood looking at the greens. Ten more holes, and Naruto was still babbling about one thing or another. He sighed and pinched his nose. He gripped he club in his hand swinging at the ball.

"You suck at this Neji," the fox demon laughed. "I at least hit it near the hole. Too bad we didn't bet on this."

"The game isn't over, yet." Neji replied. 'How the hell did I let Sakura talk me into this? She said this would be relaxing, an afternoon of golf and Naruto, neither of which are remotely related to the word relax.' He thought to himself. He approached his ball, and swung again.

"Whoa, it went straight to the water!" Naruto shouted, holding his sides as he bellowed with laughter.

"FUCK!" Neji shouted, as he threw the club across the greens in a very un Hyuuga manor. "Relaxing my ass!"

Sakura slid further down into the bubble bath, and floated away to the soft jazz played in the background. She couldn't think of a more relaxing afternoon.

_**#20 Noise.**_

"DAMN IT," Sakura screamed from Neji's bathroom. He knew what was next. A ten minute rant from his girlfriend about how he forgot to leave the toilet seat down. She didn't disappoint either, as string of curse words left her mouth. Lucky for him he had his own home and no one would be disturbed by the noise.

"I'm sorry hun," he said to her, after another two minutes. "I just forgot.'

"Oh don't worry love, I understand," came a calm voice. Neji's body stiffen in the bed. He knew his girlfriend, and that sugary sweet tone meant trouble.

The side of the bed gave way to Sakura's form. She laid down, as Neji came closer to spoon her. He noticed wetness through his boxers. 'She didn't, she wouldn't,' he thought.

"Sakura hun, why are you wet?" The Hyuuga genius closed his eyes.

"Well, once you remember to leave the seat down, I'll remember to dry myself off from falling in the toilet," she replied, scooting closer to her neat freak/germaphob of a boyfriend. "Good night love."

From that moment on, Neji learned to use the bathroom, without ever having to touch the seat again.

_**#35 Alone.**_

Neji stood behind Naruto as Hinata walked down the aisle with Hiashi. His cousin was breathtaking, and he hoped he'd never have to kill the kyuubi container for making her cry. As his glance went across the room, he noticed nearly everyone there was coupled with someone else, with exception of the three rows of single women in the back. Each with a goofy grin, and eyes locked dead on Neji. 'Damn it,' he thought. He had to stay for the reception, but it was going to be hell.

Everyone acted as if he needed to be with someone. Relatives had set him up on numerous blind dates, all of which Neji sabotaged. He wasn't ready to be in a relationship. He was alone, but he wasn't lonely. Didn't people get that?. When _he_ was ready, he would fine the right girl. _When he was ready, not anyone else. _

As he looked to his left, he couldn't help but notice Haruno Sakura. For an odd reason, he thought of her. She was alone like he was. Yeah, her fan club was just as big as his, and she also pushed each one away. He decided at that moment, to ask if they could be each other's savior for the evening from the single people waiting to pounce on them.

After the ceremony Neji, went quickly to her side.

"Haruno san, There are several single men and women here this evening. I was wondering if would like to accompany me to the reception," the Hyuuga whispered. The women were already beginning to gather. "I would like to go to a social engagement, where I can eat in peace, and enjoy some light meaningful conversation."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sakura replied. "Thank you Hyuuga san."

With that simple request, neither of the two were alone again.

_**#50 Lump.**_

Neji stared at the macaroni and cheese. His eyebrow raised looking at it curiously. The Hyuuga heir peaked to make sure his girlfriend didn't see him poke the 'food' with a slight look of horror. It had lumps, hard ones, and a weird smell. Despite not being a big fan macaroni, he was almost sure it wasn't suppose to be brown. But as his girlfriend beamed with pride over her first home made meal for him, he slid a small portion on his fork, waiting for the trip to the emergency room that was bound to follow.

_**#30 Rewrite.**_

It was the last time he let Kiba do a mission report, ever. Part of him wonders if the dog nin didn't screw it up on purpose, so Neji would never ask him to do a report again. There were misspelled words, horrible punctuation, and something sticky on the scroll, that Neji was sure he didn't want to know what it was. The ANBU captain was trying to decipher the small scribbled handwriting. The new report would take forever to rewrite.

"Neji honey, come to bed," Sakura called to her husband. "You have been at that desk for hours."

"Just a few more minutes," he said without looking at her.

"But koi, you need to rest."

Turning to his wife to scoot her away from his office, his breath was taken away. She stood in the doorway in a long white nightgown that clung to her curves perfectly. Her hair that was past her shoulders, framed her face and shoulders.

"If I come to bed with you looking like that, there won't be any rest for me tonight," he said smiling to her.

"That's the point," she cooed. He licked his lips as her body walked across the room, and pulled him from his chair.

"I guess that rewrite can be done tomorrow," he whispered in her ear, scooping her into his arms.

_**#25 Parade.**_

There was a constant line of women after Neji. A parade of mothers and their daughters trying to get him to see their finer qualities. Each wanted to show him how much of a wonderful wife the girls could make. Everyday he would have to change his way to work. He thought it was annoying and a complete invasion of his privacy. He couldn't get Shikamaru or Lee to understand why it pissed him off. The fact that no one could understand how he felt angered him also. Until one day he ran into Sakura in a back ally. She placed her hand on his mouth to silence him. Neji could hear on the streets several men, calling looking for their beautiful Sakura. A smirk crossed his face as he realized someone finally understood.

_**#40 World.**_

When they had dated for a year, Sakura was curious what could be in the rather large box that sat on her coffee table, surrounded by four smaller boxes.

"Hands off, sweetheart." Neji said to the girl trying to sneak a peak. "After dinner."

"Please, please," she begged. "Just one, let me open just one. Please."

"Fine, but just one." Neji could not resist her green eyes and pouting lips.

Sakura ripped through the paper on the largest box. A puzzled look crossed her face.

"A globe?" Sakura asked.

"It's my promise to you, to give you the world." Neji looked into her eyes.

_**#5 Chance.**_

The room was dark and quiet, for the moment. Then it started, the coughing. The coughing led to the sneezing. Then an agonizing groan from the medic ninja. She would fall back down on the bed covering her sleepy, sweaty form.

This was his chance to prove to Sakura he could take care of her. Tsunade had actually called him to go and remove her from the hospital. Her whole body was on fire, and she was pale. The normally strong kunoichi had fallen victim to the worse flu breakout in years. This worked to Neji's advantage. He was about to propose the woman, but showing her how he could take care of her in a time of need would insure a yes from her. Fate had given him this chance, and he wasn't going to waste it.

_**#10 Flower.**_

Neji touched the flower that was in the pocket of his jounin vest. His team was returning from a difficult mission in Grass. As they walked one of the few passable roads, he noticed a field of flowers. There in the middle of the red flowers stood one pink flower. It reminded him of her. How she stood out. The other three ninjas looked at their captain with curiosity when he climbed over the fence to pick the flower and sniffed it. He thought they would really think him far gone, if they knew he was going to put the flower in _his _room, to remind him of her.

_**#45 Shine.**_

There was a certain shine to Sakura's hair. No matter how much of her shampoo Neji stole and used he could never get his to look like hers. He would leave the conditioner in a few minutes longer than the bottle stated just in case that was the secret. The special brush he bought for twenty five dollars didn't help. Even going as far as tying his hair up at night, but nothing helped. It drove him crazy. Finally he had to ask her, "Koi why is it that you hair is so beautiful?"

Sakura blushed. She looked away from him. "I hate to admit it, but I've been sneaking you shampoo and conditioner."

Neji smacked his forehead, as he pulled his girlfriend into his arms kissing her.

* * *

u guys know what to do...review if you like. :) terri.


	6. Kakashi's X

s'up people....how goes it? i hope everyone had a great fourth if you are here in the great u.s.a. so a long time ago, in a fanfiction far away, i started a few drabbles based on the songs in my little ol' iPod. so for bunny chan and aloha chan here is that copy nin with our sakura. i hope you guys enjoy....possible spoilers? idk

**

* * *

**

**Nuts (01)** Song 'Nuts Tribe," by Back-on (my fave group)

He was nuts, crazy, no just insane, he cursed himself. This woman had just poured her heart out to him and what did he do? Run. Like every other man in her life. He left her confused and hurt. But logically he couldn't the seventeen year old woman, only the twelve year old girl that still called him sensei. He had to shake that feeling. It was driving him over the edge because despite what his mind told him, his heart said he loved her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Tonight. (02)** Song 'Tonight, Bleach Opening

"This is our anniversary! It was suppose to be just about us!" Sakura stomped into the bedroom.

He waited for the door to slam before he let out a sigh. His lone eyes scanning their den. Instead of a night of passion and fulfilled dirty promises, he got the two eldest kids throwing up all over the sitter. Who freaked out and left. The five year old deciding the fluffy white pup given to them by Akamaru would look better died blue, as it streaked through the entire house.

Not to mention Shikamaru sleeping through all the chaos after an argument with Kiba, landed him on the couch.

Ready for to call it quits, he shook his head as he heard Kiba pounding on the front door for Shikamaru to come out and face him like a man.

Yes tonight was special, because it was a true test of her love for him, if she stayed through the evening.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Box. (03) **Song 'Box Full of Sharp Objects' by The Used. (fave song by them)

"Kura, come back you forgot a gift." Kakashi called to her from the tiny apartment's living room. The celebration of her twentieth birthday was winding down.

The rosette tossed the kitchen towel onto the counter and walked back with him.

Kakashi stood with a box the size of a ball hat at his waist.

"I've got the perfect birthday gift for you here," a wicked smile crossed his face.

"You asshole, you watch way too much tv," she rolled her eyes walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey don't you at least wanna peak," the copy nin yelled.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Done. (04)**Song 'What I've Done,' by Linkin Park

They were finally done. It was over. Four years it took to rebuild what Pain, then Sasuke tried to destroy. Konoha was bigger, better, and stronger. The head medic kissed her husband as he prepared to make his frist speech as the renewed village's new leader.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Stand. (05) **

Naruto had done it many times. So had Sasuke. This was her time to take a stand. Her turn to stand in front of her former sensei, new lover and protect him. Without a second thought or fear of her own death, she stood there kunai drawn ready to fight for his life.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Feeling. (06)** Song 'Yesterday's Feelings,' by The Used.

"Tonight you will see the way I do, well just a little more intently," the silver hair man cooed. His tongue trailing done her neck, as his hand traveled from her stomach, to her chest, then wrapped the cloth around her eyes. "This is all about feeling every detail of my love for you."

Then darkness surrounded her, as he blindfolded the green orbs. This was the night, she learned touch was a very powerful sense.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Move. (07)**Song 'Move For Me,' by Kaskade

"Move Kura," he yelled. His legs tramped under the bolder. "Damn it Sakura move!"

The enemy nin laughing as he kicked her lifeless body to the side. Kakashi's heart dropped when her body did not respond. Then the fire began. A rage never before felt. The boulder moved with an inhumane strength, and the enemy nin slaughtered. The delicate body scooped in his arms, as he sped to the nearest village.

The twitch of the pinky finger giving him hope to move faster, forgetting the pain in his legs.

**Sadness. (08)**Song 'Sadness and Sorrow,' from Naruto OST

Ino didn't get it and she could never explain it to Naruto, some best friends. She'd just confessed to loving her sensei. Not the school girl crush TenTen had on Gai, but love, true and enduring love. What did he do? He stood there. Then he turned and left. He just casually walked away as if they were departing from dinner or a mission detail. Everything was perfect. The mode, her outfit, the words she spoke, perfect. Now as she cried herself to sleep, the feelings of hope turned into an all familiar sadness of being lonely and rejected...._again_.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Up. (09)** Song 'Get Up,' by 50 Cent

"Sa, Sakura move up, please," he whined.

The mass of pink hair settled between his legs and practically causing him to melt into the bed.

"Uh...Sa..Sa..please," he begged. He needed her to move up his body, so he could connect his lips to hers. He needed her in his arms. He needed to regain control.

Then his hips betrayed him, and by thrusting up into her mouth.

"Oh fuck baby," he nearly cried. The heat of her mouth around him pulling every nerve in his body to move to the surface. His hand the traitor this time, pushing her head down, then slowly pulling it back up the cock.

His back began to arc on it's own, and the all familiar heat pushed up the shaft as he floated up and up finally finding release.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Sound (10)**Song 'Sound of Freedom,' by Bob Sinclar. It's a DDR song!

The village was finally quiet. Not a word. Not a sound. No screams or pleas or people running in fear. This silence was the loudest sound she'd ever heard after her master's last breath. And the sound of her cry ripped through the air and his heart as the copy nin held her close.

* * *

so if you don't know where the box reference came from check youtube and look up saturday night live and justin timberlake and box.

hope you guys enjoyed! feels weird to post something under 2,000 words....

and freaked out angel, i promise the next ten will be gaara!

terri


	7. Gaara's X

so i said that i would do gaara's last...and here they are. i swear these were the hardest. i can't see gaara as the lovey dovey type, hell i think he's asexual if you want to know the truth. if he's ooc or these suck, i'm sorry. *bows deeply*

oh and we went to see harry potter last night. it was awesome. and man do i love ronxhermione. (sorry slytherin kunoichi...)

* * *

**Gaara's X.**

**Moon (01)** Song 'Yellow Moon,' Naruto ending by Akeboshi

"Has it always been_ that_ bright," she asked sitting on the edge of the roof. "I don't ever remember seeing it so full."

"Well, you do live in the Village Hidden in the Leaf," he looked at her. The man had his eyes glued to the woman staring at the sky. "Leaves had a tendency to hide things."

"Gee thanks. I may not be kage level smart, but I'm not exactly stupid," she rolled her eyes and then turned back to the night sky.

He didn't want her to know, not just yet that of all the nights he'd looked over his village, this night with her beside him the moon wasn't the most beautiful creature out.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Boy (02) **Song 'Boy With a Coin,' by Iron & Wine

"Boy," they both questioned, or more less shouted to the medic.

"It's a girl!" Sakura shouted. She was exhausted, but her temper managed to flare. "It's a girl, you said girl!"

"Sorry but this baby has a penis," the medic answered looking up at the couple. "That means boy."

"No, check again!" she cried. "It's a girl!"

The medic nervous at the wife of the Kazekage trying to sit up. Gaara from her side simple nodded a reassuring glance to him. A boy was okay with him.

"Sakura san, I'm not as gifted as you are, but I'm pretty sure on this one," he gulped.

At this Sakura burst into tears from strain and stress. "Everything is painted pink. _Everything._ We don't have anything for a boy! Not even a name!"

"Calm down my love," the red head stroked her back. A boy, he smiled.

"You say that now, but wait until Kankuro sees his nephew dressed in a pink frilly dress," she looked at him sternly.

Gaara let out a sigh. She was right, neither his older brother or his dog lovin husband would ever let this child live that down.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Ocean (03) **Song 'The Ocean,' by Mae

"C'mon put at least a toe in," she giggled. Her hands splashing water to her fiance. "Please for me."

"No, I don't trust it," he looked at the waves crashing, then being pulled back in.

Down the beach, Kankuro and Kiba surfed, while Temari and Shikamaru relaxed under an umbrella.

A wicked grin covering his face. "I'd actually rather explore your ocean."

He stretched his hand out to pull her close.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**You (04)** Song 'You' the acoustic version by Kazami from Samurai Champloo

"You did this!" Tsunade pointed to the Kazekage and his future bride.

"Me," they each questioned, confused.

"Yes, both of you," she sat down had. "Because of you, I've got Shikamaru and Kiba in here requesting transfers to Suna, citing marriage as the reason! Look at what you started!"

"How's that our fault," the pink haired medic's temper rose.

"If I hadn't granted you permission, I could turn them down," the blond pointed out.

"So when do they leave," the Kazekage smirked at the Hokage, knowing all to well she could not say no to love.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Rest (05)** Song 'Leave Out All the Rest,' by Linkin Park

Five minutes that was all he needed. Just five minutes and he could take her again. He could hear her voice cracking as his name spilled from her lips.

Though just a little rest was needed for the newlywed. In the years of training as a shinobi, then as Kazekage, nothing prepared him for strength he needed to keep up with his wife.

"Gaara," the name purred from her lips.

Fuck, he thought. He had the rest of his life to rest.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Know (06)** Song 'I Know You Want Me,' by Pitbull

"How do you know?" Gaara looked at the men in front of him irritated at not getting a simple answer.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and Kiba smiled at his future brother in law.

"I know because everyday I want to see him and listen to even the smallest detail of his day," Kiba started. "I know because he still makes my stomach jump when he says my name."

"And I know because he's the only one I'll listen to this sappy shit from." Kankuro cut him off.

"Shut up," the inu shoved him back. "This is important. Gaara how do you know?"

Gaara looked out the window into the horizon. Then as if magic it clicked. "I know because when I hug her, my sand doesn't even flinch."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Home (07)** Song 'Going Home,' from Bleach

Three weeks she waited. He left with his brother and two brothers in law on a mission, so dangerous it required the head ninja of the Sand Village. Her stomach bulging with the life of their child. When would he come home. Tears falling as looked into the night sky.

Then gently sand surrounded her and carried her to her love.

"Baby, I'm home," the sand spoke to her.

Tears came harder holding him in her arms again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Stop (08)** Song 'Don't Stop,' by Innerpartysystem

"Stop," the Uchiha shouted as the wedding ceremony began.

Heads turned to the missing nin.

"Come with me," he looked at the pink haired bride to be. The dark eyes pleading. "Please, Sakura."

Gaara looked at the woman beside him. His breath paused, unknowingly. Each guest looking from the intruder to the woman in white. What would she do with her first love calling to her?

In one swift movement, she looked at the minister.

"Please continue," was all she said as she squeezed the hand of the red haired man she was promising forever.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Christmas (09)** Song, 'Christmas Canon,' by TransSiberian Orchestra. (don't laugh, I love that song)

Gaara hated Christmas. In the past four years each of his gifts disappointed the medic.

"Remember what I said," his sister snapped as the weaved their way through the market stalls. "If it has a cord or cleans then it's out. You don't want a repeat of last year."

Gaara sighed as he regretted asking his sister for advice. He saw nothing wrong with a vacuum cleaner considering how much sand he left behind, and what good was a diamond braclet?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Boom (10)** Song 'Boom Boom Pow,' by Black Eyed Peas.

The sound echoed through the house. Servants scurried to the upstairs to find the cause.

"Kazekage sama, is everything ok!" The head maid knocked on the door. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he managed to sputter out.

How would he explain that the bed collapsing had _nothing _to do with the his naked wife beneath him.

* * *

so there, now they are done. i will admit the kakashi and gaara's were the hardest.

terri :)


End file.
